


It's showtime

by Vinushuka



Series: Loved [5]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Anna's Monday morning starts pleasantly with a fuck in Kyo's hotel room bed. Vinushka is worried about Die and wants to meet him so the women decide to invite him to Finland before the baby is born. In the evening they attend Sukekiyo's show at Nosturi. The concert is magnificent but a bit too taxing to Vinushka because of her pregnancy. Instead of participating in the dinner with Sukekiyo, Anna takes Vinushka home to rest. Kyo arrives to their appartment to check their situation and to say goodbye before leaving to Paris next morning.





	It's showtime

I woke up early on Monday morning, the day of Sukekyo’s show at Helsinki, and realized that I was sleeping in Kyo’s hotel room bed and that he was sleeping soundly on his belly beside me. In the dim morning light his short and fluffy hair made him look like an innocent child but he was far from being innocent or childish. I knew very well the part of him that was timid, introvert and rebellious but I also knew the other side of him that was disciplined, passionate and gentle. I had seen these both sides of him in my head last night when our minds merged for a while as we made love.

Who would have thought a year ago that I would end up here in his bed as myself, Anna? I had been absolutely sure he wouldn’t touch me even with a long stick, but I had been wrong. Last night it was he who insisted sleeping with me. Time of miracles wasn’t over.

I had blocked Vinushka out of my consciousness during the night but now I started to get worried about her wellbeing so I let my mind float over to her. I found myself staring at the cellphone screen with sleepy eyes trying to figure out if the time was suitable for giving a call to Die, my soulmate and best friend. It was around noontime in Japan so he might very well be awake already. I selected his number and waited for him to pick up. It took a good while before anything happened but in the end I heard his sleepy voice.

“Good morning Vinushka. This is a nice surprise! I hope everything is okay with you and the baby.”

“Yeah, I’m fine and Yuka too… but I miss you. There must be something wrong with my brain because it feels like part of me is missing when you’re not around.”

“I know the feeling. It’s mutual”, Die confessed a smile in his voice. “By the way, isn’t Kyo supposed to be at Helsinki with Sukekiyo right now?”

“Yes, he’s here. I had a dinner with him and the band last night. Their show will be tonight at Nosturi. I’m excited to hear them play live for the first time.”

“I’m sure it will be a great show”, Die mumbled sounding a bit downcast.

“How are things with you and Toshiya?” I asked because something was clearly troubling him.

“I think Toshiya has finally got over with his obsession for Eicca but he’s not ready to commit to me to the extent that we could have a baby or get married like Perttu and Kaoru. Something is holding him back and I don’t know what it is.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I just told Kyo about our baby plans… I wish I could be there with you right now”, I said although I knew I shouldn’t. I was tied up with Kyo and there was no future for us two.

“Isn’t there any chance you could turn up here before the baby is born?” Die asked sounding hopeful.

“I’m not sure if it’s possible. Maybe I should stay here, close to Anna and the hospital in case anything unexpected happens.”

“I understand. That was just my wishful thinking”, Die sighed.

I was just figuring out how to make Die feel better when Kyo’s gentle voice interrupted my thoughts. I had my priorities clear in my head so I dropped the discussion between Vinushka and Die and focused all my attention to the man gazing me with his intense dark eyes.

“Good morning, Anna”, he repeated caressing my cheek with his fingers. “You look a bit distracted.”

“Yeah, I was with Vinushka… She’s having a phone call with Die at the moment.”

“Hmm, those two are almost inseparable”. Kyo muttered running his fingers from my cheek along my neck and down to my chest. “Why don’t we forget them for a while and concentrate on more important matters like making love again.”

“Yes, please”, I whispered mesmerized by his gaze and soft touch of his fingertips.

I remembered well how surprised and intrigued I had been, when he penetrated me for the first time at Seattle assuming that I was his long-gone girlfriend Vinushka. In a way it was a hoax but this current situation wasn’t. I had met Kyo as Anna only couple of times before and each time we had ended in bed having a gorgeous fuck. This time didn’t seem to be an exception.

Kyo sank his wonderful dick into my confines making me half-crazy of desire. With every push of his thing I climbed higher towards my climax. Our fit was perfect, actually too perfect to have any good consequences. I was quickly getting addicted to this guy, who was the father of Vinushka’s child. He was supposed to have fun with her, not with me, the woman who had created this mess out of her sheer stupidity. But right now, I didn’t care. I just wanted this beautiful man to fuck my brain out as long as it was still possible, as long as he was willing.

When we both had finally reached the climax, I toyed with the idea of his semen finding its way around my body and encountering one of my last remaining ovums. However I gave up the idea very quickly. Cows would certainly learn to fly before I became pregnant no matter how vigorous Kyo’s semen might be.

“Why are you smiling?” Kyo asked while he was still lying in my arms his thing deep inside me.

“You made me happy and proved me wrong. I became Vinushka because I thought that you would never accept me as I am. But here we are…”

“Yes, here we are and quickly approaching the turning point. To be honest, I’m afraid of what lies ahead”, Kyo said turning grave.

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t afraid but we have to face our fear and do our best. Vinushka is a strong woman and the baby seems to have your willpower. I’m sure we all will come out of this as winners,” I assured Kyo.

“I sure hope so… Would you like join me for a shower and breakfast after that?”

“Shower is fine but I think I’ll skip the breakfast. I have a very uneasy feeling about Vinushka. I hope she hasn’t figured out any crazy ideas like going to Japan to see Die. Those two are a very unpredictable combo”, I grinned and gave a kiss to Kyo.

\-----

As I feared Vinushka wasn’t in my apartment when I arrived at home. I would have to locate her my own way to find out what she was up to. It turned out that I was worried for nothing. I found her sitting at hairdresser’s chair reading a magazine. She wanted to be beautiful this evening and I couldn’t blame her for that. Maybe I should do something about my hair too. It was getting too long to my liking and needed a color boost.

I had a late breakfast and after that I browsed through my Japanese homework to check that everything was done properly. I would miss today’s lesson, but that didn’t mean I could neglect my studies. However, I had difficulties to concentrate on the text at hand. I just wanted to see my man on stage doing his thing, mesmerizing the audience with his singing. After struggling for a while I gave up and headed out to take a walk in fresh autumn air. Actually the weather was excellent, warm and sunny, a thing that was not very common here in September. I took long a walk around the neighboring residential area which had beautiful old houses and large gardens. Every time I went there I swore to myself that one day I would have a house and a garden of my own.

Vinushka returned from her errands slightly after I came back from my walk.

“Nice new haircut”, I commented when she entered the kitchen carrying some groceries.

“Yeah, I needed something to cheer me up. I’m worried about Die and miss him. I called him this morning and he sounded very downcast. He asked me if I could come over to Japan…”

“Why don’t you ask Die to come here for a couple of days? Dir en grey is having a break in touring at the moment so he’s probably free to travel. I don’t like the idea of you being far away in Japan during these last two weeks.”

“That’s a great idea, why didn’t I figure it out myself. I will ask him right way”, Vinushka enthused and rushed into the living room to phone Die. 

I couldn’t help smiling to myself when I heard Vinushka’s lively babble from the living room. Die was definitely making her happy and, to my understanding, he was feeling the same way.

“Yei, Die promised to come! He’s checking the flight schedules and hotels today. I’m so happy”, Vinushka called and rushed over to hug me.

\-----

Nosturi, Sukekiyo’s venue that day, was located by the seaside about two kilometers from the Helsinki main railway station. We used a local train and a tram to get there because walking from the station was out of the question. The queue to the venue was long but moved quite fast when the doors were opened. There seemed to be fans from at least Sweden, Estonia, Germany and Russia in addition to local ones attending the show.

I don’t remember ever being as nervous as I was before this gig. The place was full but not packed which was good considering Vinushka’s condition. We stood there together wishing fervently that the show would start and we would see Kyo making his magic on stage. Just when the show was about to start I recognized Nina, Dir en grey’s interpreter checking the situation and then vanishing into the confines of the back stage.

When Sukekiyo started to play, the first thing that caught my attention was the clear and flawless sound of their music. The second observation was that it was almost impossible to concentrate on anybody else than Kyo on stage. His presence was just overwhelming. From the audience it was very easy to see how small and delicate he was. Nosturi is a relatively small venue and we were standing in the third row so it felt like one could almost touch him. All I could do was to stare at the vein in his groin and remember what was just below it.

The songs of Immortalis were beautiful and somehow nostalgic. Absolutely nothing in Sukekiyo’s sound reminded me of Dir en grey if one didn’t take into account Kyo’s magnificent voice. Occasionally I managed to focus my attention on the other band members too, just to notice how skillful and multitalented musicians they were. All of them seemed to play at least two instruments during the show with the exception of Mika who stayed put behind his drum set. Towards the end of the show it started to dawn on me that this show was going to leave a lasting imprint on me and that it would be hard to recover from the experience and return to everyday life again. 

We had agreed that we would join the band for a dinner later in the evening. There was no need to draw public attention to Kyo’s pregnant girlfriend so we left the venue together with the rest of the crowd feeling dazed. The return to the reality was however quick because Vinushka started to complain about contractions after we had taken only couple of steps outside the venue. Standing for more than two hours wasn’t maybe the best idea in her current state of pregnancy. I quickly considered our options and decided to take a taxi to drive us home. Vinushka needed a rest and so did I. I explained the situation to Kyo in a short text message while we were driving home. To my surprise he replied almost immediately. “Please stay home and rest. I will come over as soon as possible.”

I had just prepared us some evening tea and sandwiches, when the doorbell rang and I found worried looking Kyo at my doorstep. Luckily he knew my address and had visited my apartment only one day earlier.

“How’s Vinushka?” was his first question.

“She’s fine but maybe the show was a bit too taxing for her. Anyways we both enjoyed it enormously.”

Kyo kicked off his shoes in the hallway and hurried to the living room where Vinushka was idling on the sofa sipping her tea.

“What about some tea and sandwiches?” I asked while Kyo sat down beside Vinushka and grabbed her under his arm.

“Tea would be nice but I will have to leave some room for the dinner.”

“Okay, one cup of tea coming up”, I said and headed to the kitchen leaving the couple minding their business.

When I returned with the teacup, Vinushka was lying comfortably on the sofa and Kyo was massaging her feet. “This feels absolutely gorgeous. I didn’t know you’re such a skilled masseur”, Vinushka mumbled her eyes closed. I didn’t know about his massaging skills either but I would surely keep them in mind for our future meetings.

“What is your schedule tomorrow?” I asked when I laid the teacup on the living room table.

“We’re leaving in the morning for Paris so there’s not much time for sightseeing”, Kyo said glancing at his watch. “Especially during long tours one tends to forget the time and place and concentrate only on the next show and how to make most of it.”

“But you do remember the Seattle shows?” Vinushka commented suddenly.

“How could I forget those? You scared me half to death by appearing out of the blue”, Kyo grinned and tapped Vinushka’s belly.

We talked this and that about the show at Nosturi and coming gigs while Kyo drank his tea. He couldn’t stay very long because he had still a team dinner to catch. When it was time to leave, I escorted him to the hall and gave him a warm hug. “Thanks for coming. I think that meant a lot to Vinushka. Please enjoy your coming shows. I’m sure they will be remembered…” I said with tears in my eyes. Our quality time was sadly over for the time being. Our next meeting would be very challenging for all of us.


End file.
